Rotor
by Suddz x
Summary: That which is dead, should never come back, for Renton, it's much worse. With-out Eureka by his side can Renton overcome an evil of which he never told anyone, not even Eureka. The past refuses to stay dead.


_I bid you all hello! _

_This will be somewhat of a challenge for me too write but fun at the same time! So as far as I know Eureka Seven AO is came out, I am very excited for this, so excited it brought me back to this site, I had lot's of idea's I wanted to try for this Archive, and cause I'm a huge Renton x Eureka fan._

_So this story is gonna take place after the Manga's end, be prepared I am planning on doing some changes to Renton and Eureka in Character not a lot but a significant amount, especially towards Renton and some physical attributes as we'll, Oh and I like using song's in the my stories, sometimes they will appear at the end of the chapter and some don't, I like to use song's as a means to translate what people are feeling, and then again song's fit the mood to the story's element's, but I babble too much, oh and two short little side notices: 1, I love Tragedies/Romance and 2, I love to make people guess, what that mean's I don't know :D._

_Oh yes time for the disclaimer: I own nothing not Renton, not Eureka, not even Gulliver, Eureka Seven belongs to Bones/Respected Owners, the Song's I do not own them._

_P.S: I understand I can't use Song-Lyrics since it's a violation and all but I won't use them, I just use the Title the rest is what the Character's are feeling. Just to clear up._

_Let's begin._

_J-Paranoia._

_(insert the line break tool here)_

Chapter 1: The Dream and The Girl.

Two year's have passed since the event's of the Command Cluster and the disappearance of the Scub's, It was also two year's since Renton's love, Eureka disappeared from him. Renton Thurston, Hero of the world many call him, Gekko-State crew member some would call him , but a what people did not call him since they did not know of it, was that Renton Thurston, Hero and all, was a broken boy.

Renton never showed it on the outside, as he would always preoccupy his time working on the Windmill and doing other various odd job's, but on the inside, the soul, is that of a man who has lost almost everything, his heart shattered the day his Eureka left, thousand's of pieces with no one to mend him back together, leaving him to wallow of the good day's when she was still with him.

The Gekko-Go crew, his Grandpa, and even the kid's all saw his pain, even though other people didn't think he was sad, the others, his Family, knew all to we'll.

In the Two year's of Eureka's absence, The Gekko-Go crew even though disbanded still stayed together on the ship, which without the proper repairs, and Traper the ship would remain dormant,to be served as a home for the crew in a location somewhere near Bell-Forest.

Holland and Talho had a lovely baby girl which they named her Elena. Holland, even with his one armed handicap still managed to get him a good job enough to help support his family. Talho would always be preoccupied with her child, but on day's when Holland was home she would use that sometimes as an excuse to go shopping so she could spoil her little girl, much to Holland's dismay.

Hap had gotten himself an at home job that involved package information of private and public business owner's, tracking down orders and packages around the world, occasionally he would watch his little niece, Elena when Holland and Talho would go do shopping.

Job's and Woz joined a Security company in Bell-Forest, sharing with the other companies information of good security encrypt ion's of data- that normally would be of high priority.

Ken-goh with his strength joined a Storage company, He didn't like stacking boxes all day but the pay was good and it beat having nothing to do. On his day's off he would visit the local gun range and test a wide variety of gun's the shop had to offer, giving a few pointers to any of the new Military soldier's.

Stoner still continues Ray=Out and each copy Stoner often released was distributed to the masses in abundance and all of those copies were bought and read eagerly by the people. The stuff he writes about would start off as something about the Government then drift away slowly to a more mellow vibrant topic , but the message about the government would still leave an imprint in you long after you read the Magazine.

MoonDoggie and Gidget finally, after a long resistance on Doggies part, started dating, their first date happened a few month's after Dewey's foolishness, on a starry night aboard the Gekko-Go ship alone, food, wine, candles all that and more, even having himself in a Tuxedo for her! Needles to say Gidget loved every moment she spent with him, thus their night would be great.

Gidget work's in a Salon down in the center of Bell-Forest, her style's are very popular to the women their and she is praised for being a prodigy in Hair-Design.

Doggie or James if you want, works as a bartender in a new local club that opened up called Club eXTCy, the club has relatively good business since many found out Doggie worked their.

Axel, with his new garage, built and paid in debt from the military, still continues working on machines, except LFO's since the Disappearance of a lot of Traper, he seemed to find no need to repair them, but car's and other various machines he would mend and make even better, with the aid of Renton, who if he wasn't busy working on the mill would help his Grandpa out with the shop.

Matthiew and Hilda are still Married and Happy, Matthiew work's as a DJ in the same club Doggie work's at thanks to him. Hilda work's at local market as a Manager.

Maeter, Linck, and Maurice have grown even though the pain of their Mama not being there for them and Papa being a emotional wreck, they still grew, Linck had gotten a ref-board and even though not much Traper appeared he still want to lift just like his Papa and Holland. he goes to school much to his dismay but performs good saying that when his Mama returns he will show her his grades and she will be happy!

Maeter also goes to School, Altough a grade higher then linck, she has taken a liking to drawing things and hopes that one day to become a artist and one day paint her Papa and Mama when their together, that and she made a promise, would be here ultimate Accomplishment.

Maurice the older of the trio also goes to School a grade higher then Maeter, He received a camera from Stoner a year ago and has taken all sort's of photo's, he also made it his dream to go around the world to take picture's and continue Ray=Out for Stoner if his old age ever caught up to him, but also he would take picture's for his Mama, cause he knows that Renton is telling the truth, That their Mama would return one day, so he want's to get as many photo's as he could so when that day comes he would show her the world.

(Insert line thingy tool here)

On the cliff Renton laid there looking at the starry night, as beautiful as the sight was nothing could compare, to his Eureka, Eureka defined beauty, Gorgeous and many other words, Renton sat up and looked towards the dark Horizon, "Two year's you've been gone and yet not a sign of your return" Renton thought miserably and laid back down on the grass.

"Why did you have to go Eureka..." he sighed as tears threatened to escape his eye's, he quickly wiped them though and started to close his eye's in order to sleep, so he could dream of all that he wished he could have.

(Dream)

It was dark, Renton hates darkness, It leaves him helpless and reminds him of things he wished to forget. Still that wouldn't help him now as it was dark.

"Strange...Mostly my dream's are of the things I wished would have happened but I guess my mind has other things I guess...still hate the dark" Renton mused before walking endlessly. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, Renton was pushed to the ground, Renton ,alarmed, got back up.

"Hey! Who's out there" No one replied, Renton asked again, "Who's out there, I know your here and this is my dream albeit not the Dream I want since I hate the Dark, but it's my dream non-the less" he said "now who are you!" a laughter could be heard, but this wasn't a happy laugh, no it was the laugh of some-one mad.

Renton was getting freaked out he back up and away from the laughter and then in haste or from fright he ran, but no matter where he ran in the endless darkness the laugh just kept going. Renton soon out of breath came to a stop and as he did so did the laughter.

Renton looked around...still surrounded in Darkness he was, but at least the mad laugh stopped. "You think you can escape me boy...don't you remember...your soul belongs to me " A voice making Renton freeze in his spot at the sound of the voice, "No..." he said in shock and horror, even though it was dark Renton could tell that this person had a sick smile on his face.

"Oh yes Renton, you should know by now you can't escape me, those mark I gave you ten year's ago on your left arm proves it!" the sinister voice said and as he said that Renton's left sleeve lifted up to reveal something that Renton never left the confines of his mind, The mark was Tattoo showing the Grim reaper concealed in black flames, the Tattoo stretched from his shoulder blade to his his wrist, how he was able to hide it from his Grandpa was a mystery even to Renton , the Tattoo mysteriously vanished was all Renton knew as he never saw it now.

"You can't be real...I left you!" Renton screamed as his tattoo started to glow black.

"Oh Renton, you know you can't escape me, after all I know you from your most..hehe Darkest day's to now, Remember all those fun times me and you had!" the Sinister voice said with joy.

"We were hurting people, you controlled me like some sort of puppet!" Renton argued back, which made the voice chuckle.

"Oh Renton you enjoyed hurting them don't lie, but enough of that let's catch up shall we?" in an instance fire surrounded Renton In what would be something of a square like box.

Renton looked around and he saw no way out, but he did see the person who was in front of him, which he really never wanted to see again. There was a man, a big boned man in a suit which was presumably made for funeral's.

"How have you been...Renton?" the man said smirking.

Renton looked at him and said one word with hate.

" Bearer".

(Insert line break here)

Real World.

Holland and Axel stared at the cliff and sighed, " That's the fifth night this week he slept out there on that cliff" Axel said, "that poor child, he should never have to go through with the heart-ache he has endured...first his father, then his sister and now his lover...when will his pain end?" Axel asked sadly which made even Holland shake his head, "who knows old man, but things will hopefully one day look up for him...one day" he said as he left to go back to the Gekko-go to catch some sleep.

Axel stared at his Grandson for a moment and shook his head and went back to his bed.

(Line breaky thing goes here)

"So, I heard you've fell in love with a Coralian...very interesting" Bearer said which made Renton growl.

"She has a name and it's Eureka." he said sternly, Bearer just laughed.

"Is there any reason why your here Bearer, if not go cause I remember clearly I left your clutches" Renton stated seriously, Bearer stopped laughing and gave Renton a cold glare.

"you haven't left me nor escaped my clutches..I'm still here...and your still my little puppet..your gonna be surprised soon in what I have in store for you!" he said in glee and smiled a smile that Renton didn't like.

"what do you mean by Surprise? Bearer...I will not hurt or kill people just so you could get what you want!" He yelled and Bearer retaliated right back.

"YOU, boy ,have no say in what you can do, I AM YOUR CONSCIENCE, and you WILL learn that soon enough!" he told him which alerted Renton.

"What do you mean by that?" Renton asked and Bearer laughed, "Oh you'll see soon enough but for now it was nice chatting with you Renton, may we see each other very soon" Bearer laughed out and then the man vanished into nothing, as his laughter echoed making Renton fall to his knee's from the noise, The noise was to much and Renton awoke.

(Real World)

"NO!" Renton screamed as he shot back up he looked around to see his surroundings, It was morning time, he looked at his left arm and the Tattoo ,to his relief, was not there and he sighed looking back up too the sky.

"It was just a dream...I won't go back to...him..I can't...he said as he looked at his left arm, suddenly an image of a dark figure came to mind but Renton shut it out with ease.

"Eureka please come back...I can't take much more of this...the pain in my chest...it hurt's so much" he said sadly gripping the spot where his heart is. He raised his left hand in the air and made another plea to whatever god there was to bring back his Eureka, back to his arms, back to her children, back to her home, to him.

He stayed in that position for a moment and was about to pull his hand down when he felt the a hand on his hand for a moment, he turned to look up but to his sadness no one was there. He sighed and got up and turned away to get started on today's work..but before that he heard a radio being played outside,_ "we now play a requested song from a girl who is having hardships with her Boy-Friend, it's called Lithium by Evanescence"_ and as the song played Renton could only tear up a little before going off to what he was doing.

(Insert line break here)

(Somewhere)

A girl with teal hair, and green wing's stood in some foreign place with here hand extended in the air, she brought it back down, the look on her face was one of happiness, Happiness she desperately missed . Two year's she was utterly a wreck, she never wanted to leave but she

had no choice , but soon, very soon she would be back in the arms of her Renton, She brought the hand to her face and caressed her left cheek as if her hand was Rentons hand.

"Don't worry my dear Renton, I'll come back to you, just wait for me, My love" The girl said and then she vanished.

(Line break )

End of Chapter 1!

Now who could this 'Bearer' be and what past does he share with Renton?

Who knows? I do but you'll find out soon.

Who's the girl? You all know! I hope :D.

Much to come don't worry.

So like I said this story Is gonna be a project for me but I have full belief I will complete it.

I didn't think I was gonna use that song but it just had to go first so what can I do.

Is that a Cross-over I sense.

Please do Tell me how I do and how I can Improve in any way. Flames are welcomed as I look to it as fan-mail.

Oh and the next song I use..shall

Much love and respect to you all!

J-Parnoia!.

P.S: someone teach me the linebreak trick please!

.


End file.
